Actos cotidianos
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Izaya tiene ciertas costumbres, cosas que odias y actitudes que no se agradables. Shizuo lo sabe y sin embargo no puede dejar de amarlo. Después de todo los actos cotidianos son los que valen más.


" _ **Izaya odia las verduras con todo su ser"**_

—Come todo —exclamo Shizuo mientras retiraba su plato de la mesa

Izaya miro el brócoli y frunció el ceño —Esto es veneno —exclamo mientras levantaba el tenedor con el brócoli.

Shizuo suspiro —Hablas enserio —comento alzado una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos. Izaya asintió —Si no lo quieres comer está bien —dijo y se acercó al pelinegro, tomo la mano de Izaya y comió el brócoli, el pelinegro iba a sonreír por su triunfo pero Shizuo lo tomo del rostro con suavidad y lo beso.

Izaya intento apartarse pero no pudo, el agarre de su pareja era fuerte —¿Qué demonios? —Exclamo molesto tomo el vaso de agua y bebió con rapidez —Eso fue asqueroso —dijo molesto.

Shizuo subió los hombros —Tienes que comerte las verduras de alguna forma —comento despreocupado, tomo el plato de Izaya y se dirigió a la cocina.

" _ **Izaya detesta el calor, pero odia aún más el aire acondicionado"**_

—No puedo creer que te refriaras por usar el aire acondicionado— Shizuo rio—, con este calor que hace —Shizuo rio al terminar de decir la frase.

—Cállate, es tú culpa —exclamo Izaya mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

—Mi culpa ¿Por qué? —Shizuo miro el termómetro —La fiebre no baja admitió preocupado.

—Porque tú no puedes dormir si hace mucho calor —admitió apenado, Shizuo sonrió.

—No se puede hacer nada —exclamo levantándose—, llamare al trabajo para avisa que no iré hoy.

—No es necesario —dijo Izaya sentándose en la cama.

—Es mi culpa después de todo, debo aceptar la responsabilidad.

Cuando Shizuo regreso a la habitación Izaya estaba dormido, se acomodó a su lado y entrelazo sus manos, Izaya despertó —No deberías acostarte conmigo te puedo contagiar.

—No importa, tengo más resistencia que tú —Shizuo beso su frente—. Descansa.

Izaya se acomodó en su pecho y antes de quedar dormido nuevamente murmuro —Desaste de ese maldito aparato por favor —exigió. Shizuo rio, quizá no recordaba que fue su idea comprarlo.

" _ **Izaya se preocupa por cosas que Shizuo considera innecesarias"**_

Izaya se sentía impaciente llevaba toda la tarde marcando el número de Shizuo y no respondía, estaba preocupado después de haber visto las noticias y escuchar sobre el accidente del tren una gran incertidumbre se apodero de él. Shizuo siempre tomaba esa línea de tren.

Se sentó en el mueble y encendió la televisión, estaba molesto realmente molesto y preocupado —Maldición —murmuro, lo que realmente le enojaba de esa maldita situación era que en todo el día Shizuo no lo había llamado. Ya era tarde y el aun no llegaba.

Izaya despertó al sentir que le acariciaban el rostro —No duermas aquí, levantaras enfermo.

El pelinegro abríos los ojos y aparto a Shizuo con brusquedad —Quítate —dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió el rubio, en ese momento Izaya sintió el olor a alcohol.

—Te estuve llamando toda el día y no pudiste responder el maldito celular —exclamo molesto.

—El celular se me perdió —explico con calma.

—Y para celebrar que el celular se te haya perdido, te fuiste a beber —comento molesto, Shizuo alzo una ceja, eso iba a ser una pelea.

—Quizá si me dejas explicarte…

—¿Para qué? —Interrumpió—, por lo visto a ti te da lo mismo como me sienta.

—Izaya sabes bien que eso no es cierto.

—Es media noche maldita sea, te estuve esperando todo el día pero tu preferiste lárgate a beber con tus amigos, si el celular se te perdió que te costaba llamar de una maldita cabina.

—Déjame explicarte —pidió

—Explicarme que, los actos hablan por sí solos —Izaya suspiro—. Me da igual, haz lo que te de la maldita gana, si quieres salir a beber hazlo no me interesa. Izaya se encamino a la habitación, Shizuo lo detuvo de la muñeca —Suéltame —exigió.

—Sé que estas molesto por que no te llame, pero no entiendo porque te comportas así.

—Porque, acaso eres descarado —Izaya se movió con brusquedad liberándose del agarre. Estuve preocupado porque no llegabas pensé que algo te había pasado y me siento estúpido por haberme llenado de tanta preocupación cuando tú estabas divirtiéndote.

Shizuo abrazo a Izaya —Lamento mucho hacerte preocupar, pero te he dicho muchas veces que es innecesario.

Izaya lo aparto, tenía el ceño fruncido —¡Ah! Entonces mi preocupación por ti es innecesaria —comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, está bien lo entiendo a la perfección entonces déjame aclararte que desde ahora tus deseos sexuales para mí son innecesarios —Izaya camino hacia la habitación—, y tu presencia también.

Shizuo se dejó caer en el mueble, definitivamente esa sería una semana larga. Después de eso juro no volver a leer.

" _ **Izaya habla mucho pero cuando lo sorprenden no sabe que decir"**_

Se acercaba la navidad y el frio estaba presente en toda la cuidad, al salir de restaurant Izaya se abrigo y espero por su pareja —Debemos tomar un taxi —comento el rubio mientras se acercaba.

—No, mejor caminemos —propuso, Shizuo asintió después de todo tenían tiempo sin pasar un rato junto fuera de la casa.

—Pronto será navidad —comento despreocupado el rubio mientras avanzaban.

—Lo sé, pero me da igual —respondió de forma fría el pelinegro.

—Vaya y yo que pensaba darte un regalo —exclamo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Enserio, no sabes cuándo me duele que no me regales nada —agregó en tono sarcástico.

Shizuo sonrió —Eres más frio que el clima —agrego sin perder la sonrisa que se había dibujado.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me quieres.

El rubio se detuvo —Yo no te quiero —agregó y lo tomo de la cintura con suavidad—. Te amo.

Izaya se sonrojo —Tú… Que dices…

Shizuo lo beso, le encantaba verlo así, avergonzado—. Te amo —dijo nuevamente, Izaya se aferró a él con fuerza.


End file.
